The Teens Next Door
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: It has been 2 years since Nigel left earth, and the decommissioning of Sector V is fast approaching. The team doesn't know it yet, but it won't be the end for them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Teens Next Door**

**Prologue:**

It had been 2 years since numbuh 1 left earth, and the decommissioning of sector V was fast approaching. Everyone had been waiting for the day that he would return to sector V, but it had never come, and to top that off, the powers at be were debating whether sector V should be decommissioned at all.

**Chapter 1:**

It was another snowy day in the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains, and like usual, Trevor was trying to get as much sleep as usual. And as usual, failing.

"God dammit," he said in frustration as his alarm went off blaring "Bright Lights" by Matchbox 20.

He rose from bed and hit the snooze button. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he went to the bathroom to perform his daily functions. After he had finished, he walked out his bedroom into the living room, where he found his best friend Johnathan laying on the couch with his girlfriend Cassidy.

"Mornin' John, Cass," he said as he plopped down in the recliner.

"Morning Trevor," they said simultaneously, with Johns thick Russian accent overpowering Cassidy's softer French accent.

"So Trev, what's on the agenda for today?", asked John.

"Well, first off, I've told you time and time again not to call me Trev. That was Catlyn's pet name for me, and I can't stand to hear it. Second, we've got to rescue sector V because they're going to be decommissioned today," answered Trevor.

Just then, Shaniah and Greg walked in, looking sleep-deprived.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two lovebirds," said Trevor playfully.

"Oh, shut it Trevor. You and Catlyn would have done the same thing," said Greg.

"True, but y'all wouldn't be able to hear us. Shaniah has a real set of lungs on her, don't she," he retorted.

"Hey man, up yours," said Shaniah in an aggravated tone.

"Now you guys know I'm joking," said Trevor in a defensive tone.

"Fine, but you're still an asshole," said Greg as he and Shaniah cuddled on the loveseat.

"I wonder when Nigel's gonna wake up," said Cassidy.

"Oh, I'd say, about an hour ago," said a voice from behind them, nearly giving them all heart all turned around to find Nigel Uno, the Numbuh 1 himself, standing behind them in his pajamas.

"Dammit Nigel, you nearly gave us all heart attacks," shouted Trevor. Nigel couldn't help but snicker.

"Sorry, but you guys are so easy to scare. By the way, did I hear you mention Sector V?", he asked.

"Nigel, Sector V is set to be decommissioned today," answered Trevor. Nigel felt his heart grew heavy.

"I want to be with my team when they are decommissioned," stated Nigel.

"I can do you one better, we can rescue them," said Trevor.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Teens Next Door**

**Chapter 2:**

_50 minutes later_

"Are we there yet?", asked Nigel impatiently.

"No, now can you just be quiet until we do get there?", asked Trevor, agitated.

"Fine," said Nigel as he quieted down. Trevor drifted into the turn and stopped in front of a large treehouse.

"Welcome home Nigel," he said as he and Nigel stepped out of his jet black Koenigsegg CCR.

"It's great to be back," said Nigel as he looked the treehouse over. It was then that he noticed the moon base scamper on the landing pad.

"Oh shit, they're already here to take them," shouted Nigel. The rest of the team exited two more black CCRs, and they all drew their pistols.

"Nigel, do you remember the codes?", asked Trevor.

"Of course," answered Nigel. They reached the mailbox in front of the treehouse, and Nigel extracted the keypad and entered the code, opening the door. They rushed into the treehouse, quickly managing to dodge the defenses. They found the elevator to the command center, and hopped aboard. They arrived at the command center to find the remainder of Sector V, along with the Supreme Leader of the KND, Numbuh 362, and Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86, waiting for them, weapons drawn.

"Who are you?", they asked.

"Well, you might know as the Teens Next Door," answered Trevor.

"What? You mean the renegade teen KND agents who were set to be decommissioned!", exclaimed Numbuh 86.

"One and the same," responded Greg as Nigel stepped forward.

"Numbuh 1?! You're alive?", asked Sector V and Numbuhs 86 and 362 in disbelief.

"Alive and well. Sector V, we're offering you a choice. You can stay and be decommissioned, or you can join us and continue to fight adult tyranny. The offer is also extended to you Numbuh 362 & 86, since you're both close to 13 as well," said Nigel.

"Really Numbuh 1, we finally see you again after nearly two years, and you just put us in that position? What the hell man?", said Numbuh 2.

"Look Numbuh 2, you don't have to join, but if you do, you can continue to fight adult tyranny, and actually protect kids. We make a real different. The choice is up to you," said Nigel.

"We're sorry Numbuh 362, but we stand by Numbuh 1," said everyone of Sector V.

"Very well. You all do realize this means you can never set foot in a KND treehouse ever again, right?", asked Rachel.

"Yes, we're aware of the consequences. Goodbye Rachel," said Sector V as they fled the treehouse. They quickly reached the waiting cars and hopped in as fast as they could.

"Numbuh 381, are packages two and five secured?", asked Trevor over a wrist communicator.

"Roger," answered Shaniah.

"Numbuh 379, is package Numero Uno sercured?", asked Trevor.

"Roger. Status of packages Numbuh 3 & 4?", asked John.

"Secured. Roll out," said Trevor. They all departed the treehouse in haste.

"So Numbuh, uh, what is your numbuh?", asked Numbuh 4.

"I'm Numbuh 378, but you can call me Trevor," answered Trevor.

"So Trevor, where are you taking us?", asked Numbuh 4.

"We've got a base at the foot of the Appalachian Mountains," answered Trevor.

"Well, that sounds fun," said Numbuh 3.

"Oh, I wouldn't get too comfy," said Trevor.

"Why not?", asked Numbuh 3.

"Because we'll be moving to a new island base very, very soon," answered Trevor.

"Oh, that sounds AWESOME!", shouted Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 381, how's everything looking on your end?", asked Trevor.

"Clear Numbuh 378. Yours?", replied Shaniah.

"Clear as crystal," answered Trevor.

"So Kuki, I've gotta ask. Do you have a boyfriend?", asked Trevor.

"Um, no, but I do have someone special in mind," answered Numbuh 3.

"Does this 'special someone' have blond hair and an orange hoody?", asked Trevor.

"Who is he? I'll pound him into crud!", shouted Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 4 you dunce, she means you!", shouted Trevor.

"Wait Kuki, is he right?", asked Numbuh 4.

"Yes Wally, he's exactly right," answered Numbuh 3.

"Kuki Sanban, will you be my-," right before Numbuh 4 could ask his question, an explosion caused the car to flip over and began spinning upside-down. The car stopped spinning, allowing Trevor to see that the teenagers were attacking. It also allowed him to see that Kuki and Wally were bleeding.

"Shit. Why can't we go one day without nearly getting killed?!", shouted Trevor as he helped Numbuh 3 & Numbuh 4 out the car.

"Stay right here. If they get close, use this," said Trevor as he handed Numjbuh 4 a Colt M1911 pistol.

"Numbuh 379, do you copy?", Trevor asked frantically into the communicator.

"I copy you loud and clear. Shit's really hit the fan this time," answered John.

"You're telling me. Who's leading this attack?", asked Trevor as he ducked behind an overturned car.

"Oh, you're gonna love this. It's queen bitch herself," answered John.

"You mean Cree Lincoln. Oh shit, we've got unfinished business with her," said Trevor.

"Damn right we do. She kidnapped Catlyn, and now she's gonna pay," said John with a conviction rivaled only by the his conviction to protect her sister Cassidy at all costs.

"All units, shoot to kill," said Trevor. Trevor quickly broke from cover and ran up to Greg and Shaniah, who were sheltering Numbuh 2 & Numbuh 3 behind a concrete barrier.

"Okay, the way I see it, we've got a situation here. Alright, I want you two to hold this position and don't let those two out of your sights," said Trevor as bullets rained down around them.

"Got it," said Greg and Shaniah as Trevor departed to find John, Cassidy, and Nigel. He ran from cover to cover, dodging bullets as he went. He found himself about twenty yards from where John, Cassidy, and Nigel were pinned down by fire from the teenagers. He looked them over, and sure enough, at their head, was Cree Lincoln.

"Numbuh 379, toss me a 9mm clip," shouted Trevor to John. John quickly tossed him a 9mm clip, and Trevor inserted it into his MP5 submachine gun. He took aim at Cree Lincoln's head, and squeezed the trigger. A three round burst tore through her skull, killing her instantly.

"The teens are falling back! Finish them!", ordered Trevor. Him, John, and Greg rose up from cover and opened fire on the retreating teens, wounding two of them in the process.

"Alright boys, let's tag 'em," said Trevor as they handcuffed the two wounded teens, and put the body of Cree Lincoln in a body bag.

"Okay, so we've won the battle, now how do clean up this mess and get out of here? Our cars are totaled after all," said John.

"Don't worry, I've got a clean-up crew on the ready for just this kind of situation," said Trevor as he pressed a small black button on his wrist communicator.

"Clean-up crew en route. ETA 5 minutes," said a voice from the other end of the communicator.

"Roger," said Trevor as he ended the call.


End file.
